


Unbreakable

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bre writes sad fics, Cancer Arc, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, I don't know if I wanna continue or just reveal where I was going or what, I found the 17th chapter in an old notebook lmao, Leukemia, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, background angsty Chase Davenport, bre writes shit, bre's muse probably smokes weed, now I have to finish it dammit Sarah, ugh I'm the one who started the cliche of all the fucking Lab Rats cancer fics, ugh old fic eww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Bree that is making her weaker and weaker. Her, Adam, and Chase have to embark on a dangerous two part mission. During the mission, something happens to Bree and she ends up in the hospital. Will she survive?</p><p>Or, A Cancer-Ridden Bree, A (Possibly) Suicidal Chase, and a broken condom. Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Lab Rats Bree Drama/Angst fanfiction and there will be two sequels: Nevermore and Inseprable. The PG-13 rating is just to be safe as there is talk of dying in this fanfic and a lot of Angst in Nevermore. That's really all you need to know besides the fact that Inseprable will contain some BoyxBoy content. Inseprable will be book 3 of 3.

Bree sat in the lab with her brothers, Chase and Adam. Mr. Davenport had told them to wait in the Lab, for had something to tell them. Just then, Davenport walked out of the elevator. "Ok kids, listen up." he told them. "I have a mission for you." Bree swallowed, a mission? She couldn't go on a mission, not when she was a weak as she was.

"Anyways, Mr. Davenport continued. "You have to stop a plane from crashing. That's the easy part. The hard part is, you all have to stop another particle collider. Those idiot scientists keep building them. I don't want to lose any of you. I would rather have the mission failed then any of you dying."

"But Mr. Davenport, if we failed the mission, the earth would go into an apocalypse." Chase spoke up. "I don't care. Anyways, we would survive, because I have a secret emergency cellar under the lab. I'll show you that when we need it." Mr. Davenport contradicted him.

Adam looked confused. "What's an apocalypse?" Chase shook his head. He wasn't going to be the one to explain what an apocalypse is to his less smarter brother. "An apocalypse is a doomsday for the world." Bree answered. "Oh." Adam said, only understanding the word doomsday.

"Anyways," Mr. Davenport spoke again. "You will stop the plane tonight and you will stop the particle collider tomorrow because the particle collider is not that bad yet. I was just notified of it. Go change into your mission suits and we'll take the helicopter. You'll need this." He said, holding up a gadget. "This will stop the plane."

As Adam and Chase started to the elevator, Bree stayed behind, bracing herself for what was coming next. She then turned to Davenport. "You feel sick again don't you?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him with solem hazel eyes. "Honey," He said, walking over to her, "You're strong, amazing and a fighter. You'll get through this. I love you like a daughter and you don't know how much I don't want to loose you." It was true, he had always wanted a daughter.

He ran his fingers through her hair, frowning at the strands of hair that were falling out. "Take some of those energy/strength pills to go on the mission. You have treatment again tomorrow. Tasha's taking Leo shopping and she's dragging Adam and Chase with her and while their out I'll take you for treatment since neither of us want them to know what's wrong with you or that there's anything wrong with you." They were living a lie, saying that Bree was fine when she's not.


	2. Chapter 2: Truths

Bree's .P.O.V.

As Adam and Chase started to the elevator, I stayed behind, bracing myself for what was coming next. I then turned to Davenport. "You feel sick again don't you?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him solemly. "Honey," He said, walking over to me, "You're strong, amazing and a fighter. You'll get through this. I love you like a daughter and you don't know how much I don't want to loose you."

He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly, and he spoke. "Take some of those energy/strength pills to go on the mission. You have treatment again tomorrow. Tasha's taking Leo shopping and she's dragging Adam and Chase with her and while their out I'll take you for treatment since netheir of us want them to know what's wrong with you or that there's anything wrong with you." He was right, I didn't want Adam and Chase to know about my death sentence. I was too young to die.

I did as I was told, taking the pills. But I still had that feeling, the feeling that I'd be dying in a mater of months. That I'd I'd never have kids, get married or see my brothers do the same. It all started the one day.

_*Flashback*_

_Mr. Davenport had taken me to the doctors because I'd been feeling dizzy and sick. I'd also passed out after running, which isn't normal. And though he didn't know, I also had bruises that I didn't know where I got them. I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office and I got called back. Tasha went back with me, being like a mother and that Mr. Davenport didn't want to see me get stuck with needles if that happened._

_"So, Ms. Davenport," The doctor said, introducing herself. "I'm Dr. Kennedy." She was tan and blonde. Her smile was warming and calmed me a little bit, for I was afraid for what was wrong with me. I spoke. "You can call me Bree," "Ok Bree. I hear You've been dizzy and sick. And that you've passed out a couple times." "And I've also had bruises that I don't know where I got them." "Well the symptoms point to anemia and/or blood deficiencies, but I'll have to take some blood to make sure. Before I do that, I would like to give you an over all checkup as well."_

_I nodded. After the checkup, she went and got a syringe thing to collect the blood. When she came back, she tightened gauze around part of my arm. "Most people prefer not to look when the needle's being put in but they like to watch the blood coming in the syringe." She stuck the needle in and I didn't watch. After it was in, I turned. She covered the part of the needle sticking out and I watched the blood going in the syringe. It was pretty cool._

_"Ok," Dr. Kennedy said after she was done and took the needle out of my arm. She packaged the syringe to be sent to the lab and she put gauze on my arm where the needle was. "Ok, well I'll get the blood sent to the lab and I'll see you in a few weeks with the results. Have a nice day." She said as she was walking us out._

_Mr. Davenport and Tasha took me back home and Tasha made sandwiches for lunch. Chase, Adam and Leo were still at school. I'd been taken out early for the doctor's appointment. After Lunch, I went upstairs to my room, laying on my stomach on my bed, absent mindedly using my laptop._

_A few weeks later._

_The blood test results were in and I went back to the doctor's with Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Dr. Kennedy brought us back into her office and sat us down. "Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, I have some news about Bree's blood test. You might want to brace yourselves." "What's wrong with Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Well I'm sorry to say that she has stage four Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The advanced stage means that treatment has less of a chance of working, but we'll try." I couldn't believe it. I'd just gotten an intermediate death sentence._

_By then, Tasha was crying and Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to start crying himself. I was shocked. "Very well. When can she start treatment?" Mr. Davenport asked, his voice cracking. "Very soon. And from now on I'll be her doctor so I can oversee her treatment." "Alright." She gave us a bunch of pamphlets and we were allowed to go. When we got home, I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed._

_Treatment started the next week, after all the paperwork was put together. Thankfully they didn't make me throw up like it did with other people. Dr. Kennedy was glad for that. I was pulled out of school for treatments. Tasha insisted that we tell Adam, Chase and Leo what was wrong with me, but me and Mr. Davenport didn't want them to know._

_*End of Flashback*_

After I changed into my mission suit, I met Adam and Chase down in the lab. Mr. Davenport gave us the instructions for part 1 of the mission and handed me the duffel bag with the gadget in it and we left for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree's first mission since the diagnosis.

After I changed into my mission suit, I met Adam and Chase down in the lab. Mr. Davenport gave us the instructions for part 1 of the mission and handed me the duffel bag with the gadget in it and we left for the mission.

We took the helicopter and Adam and Chase were fighting over who got to sit in the cockpit. I smiled and laughed lightly at them. They fight like blood brothers. Since we were bionic, and almost didn't look related, I had some doubts about us actually being related.

When we at the site where the plane was going to crash, we used the decelerator to slow down the plane so it could safely land. We hid behind some trees at the edge of the clearing to watch and make sure the mission was successful. It was. I thought about Ethan and how I probably would never be able to tell him how I truly feel. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Oh, Chase its just you." "Yeah. Are you ok? You don't usually space out like that." "I'm fine. Just thinking." "About what?" "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," I said, faking a smile.

We went back to the helicopter and went home. I immediately went back upstairs to my room after Davenport was done talking about how the mission was successful. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep listening to One Direction Moments on repeat with tears down my face.

**The Next Morning:**

First thing in the morning after we had breakfast, we were needed down in the lab. "Ok. Now is the time to stop the particle collider. First, I know the mission is going to be dangerous so I'll say this now. I love you all like sons and daughters, and I don't want to loose any of you, but you never know what's going to happen and particle colliders are dangerous things to mess with. If any of you don't make it back safe and sound, I don't know what I'll do. Even though it hasn't felt like it, you guys are like family. I don't want to send you on the mission, but I have to." At that point I was almost crying and we pulled each other into a group hug.

After we broke apart, Davenport handed Chase the backpack with the emergency supplies. "Ok. The schematics have been uploaded in Chase's chip, and your transport is on its way. Good Luck." He smiled lightly and we left for the mission.

We arrived at the site of the particle collider. "Oh my gosh. The particle collider is already speeding out of control. Almost faster than when we stopped the first one. How can we do this?" "Chase, we have to try. Its in our genetics. If we don't try, we could possibly be the reason the earth was destroyed."

He nodded in agreement and set about unhooking the wiring of the particle collider. "Bree, run in the opposite direction of the collider to create a vacuum to help shut it down." I did that and Chase used a plasma grenade to fry the system. "It's green lighting. It's working!" Chase exclaimed. Just them the ceiling started to cave in. In a rush before I could move out of the way it fell on me.

"Adam, dig her out." And that was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals smell like lysol and death.

Chase's .P.O.V.

I saw the ceiling fall on top of Bree. "Adam, dig her out!" I shouted. He dug her out of the ruble as quickly as he possibly could. My sister was unconscious. Seeing her like that made me feel guilty. I should've warned her to get out of the way.

I walked over to where Bree was and kneeled down next to her. "Adam, hand me that backpack over there." "Got it!" He said and gave it to me. I gently took Bree in my arms and assessed her injuries. From what I could see, she was mostly fine, maybe a concussion or internal bleeding. I was too preoccupied with getting her to the hospital to scan her with my bionics.

I grabbed the cell phone out of the backpack and called Mr. Davenport. "Hello?" "Yes. Davenport, we need to get Bree to the hospital. The mission was successful but the ceiling fell on her and she's unconscious." "Hold on. I'll be right there. They can't know that your bionic so we have to drive her to the hospital ourselves." "Alright. Please hurry. I don't know how much time we have to do that." "I'm on my way." He hung up and I got to work cleaning some of Bree's cuts.

Seeing my sister so vulnerable like that was heartbreaking. I gently ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. She was supposed to be awake and talking, not potentially dying. Davenport arrived at the site of the particle collider. "Chase, I got here as fast as I could. Do you want me to take her?" I nodded and he walked over and I handed him Bree's almost lifeless body.

We then went to his car and started the drive to the hospital. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked him. "I don't know Chase, I don't know." Adam didn't even know what to say. He'd just watched his sister get crushed by a ceiling.

We got to the hospital and walked through the front doors. Immediately a nurse walked over to us. "What happened?" "My sister was crushed by a ceiling." I answered. "Why doesn't she look hurt?" "Because I cleaned her cuts, that's why." "You should leave the medical stuff to the professionals." she replied snidely. I was too upset about Bree to be angry.

A tan and blonde doctor came down and introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Kennedy. You must be Bree's brothers Chase and Adam." she said and took Bree from me, placing her on a stretcher. How does she know who Bree is? As far as I know, there had been nothing wrong with Bree before today.

"I'll take her up to a hospital room and I'll be back down when you can come up and see her." she said. We then sat down in the waiting room and Mr. Davenport called Tasha. We sat it the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

I started thinking. What if there was something going on with Bree that she didn't want us to know about? Like she was pregnant or she was sick. We needed to know if there was anything going on with her. "Adam?" "Yes Chase?" he said, his voice raspy.

"Do you think Bree will be alright?" "I don't know. All I think about is when the ceiling crushed her. It feels like I'm dying because I could've saved her. If the ceiling crushed me instead of her, it would've affected me less than how it affected her."

"Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. It just happened none of us could control it." I took my ipod out of my pocket. "Here. Listen to some music with me it will clear your head." He nodded and took one end of the headphones.

I put on Saving Abel and the song New Tattoo came on. Pretty soon Adam was tapping his foot as we were listening to the song and he had a half smile on his face. Addicted came on next and I was softly singing along to the song. Just then Davenport walked into the room and I blushed because of the lyrics.

"We can visit Bree now. I called Ethan earlier and he should be here any second now." I nodded. Ethan was Bree's boyfriend. I put my ipod away and Adam and I walked up to room 204. Davenport stayed down to wait for Ethan.

Tasha and Leo had to help her mom and couldn't make it here right away. We finally found room 204. Seeing Bree like that, hooked up to machines, was heartbreaking. At least she could still breath on her own. I didn't like being in this part of the hospital very much. This part of the hospital smelled like... lysol and death.


	5. Chapter 5: Thunderstorms

Ethan's .P.O.V.

I arrived at the hospital. I was almost soaked because of the rain. Even though there were people around, I felt alone. Everything was continuing normally as if nothing was wrong. Adam and Chase were sitting in the waiting room talking to Mr. Davenport. I walked over to them. "Where is she?" I asked, referring to Bree. "Room 204." Chase said dryly. I walked dully to the hospital elevator. I went up to the 2nd floor. I found room 204 quite easily, it was the fourth room to the right. I saw Bree in the hospital bed. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable was heartbreaking. She was unconscious and hooked to a bunch of machines. About the only thing she wasn't hooked up to was a ventilator.

I then walked over and pulled a chair next to her and sat down. I gently grabbed her hand that didn't have a pulse monitor and IV line. "Bree, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you with all my heart. I love everything about you. I don't even mind how whenever you get nervous you disappear." "Ethan, I love you too." she muttered in her subconscious sleep. I squeezed her hand and she relaxed her tense muscles.

It thundered and the rain splattered against the window of Bree's hospital room. It only added to the depressing air about today. It was late afternoon when the rain finally stopped. By then my stomach started growling. I didn't want to leave Bree, but I needed to eat. I walked back to the elevator and went back down to the waiting room. Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport were still down there. "Do you want to get something to eat?," I asked. "Because I'm hungry." I added. "Yeah. I'll just meet Tasha and Leo in the waiting room when they arrive." Mr. Davenport said.

We then went to the hospital cafeteria to find something to eat. We just decided to get sandwiches and soda. After we ate, we went back into the waiting room. Just then, Mrs. Davenport and Leo walked through the hospital doors. Mr. Davenport then told them what was going on. I went back up to Bree's hospital one more time before I left. Her doctor was in the room checking how she was. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?" she asked. "I'm Ethan, Bree's boyfriend." I told her. "I'm Dr. Kennedy, Bree's doctor." "Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"I don't know. Her sickness combined with her injuries could lead to her death." "Bree's sick?" I asked. "She has stage four Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. She probably didn't want you to know. I'm not even sure if her brothers know. She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry about her."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My own girlfriend was keeping a secret this big from me. I walked out of her hospital room and went back to the elevators. I needed time to think. I went back down to the waiting room and told Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport I was leaving. I walked back outside into the pouring rain. Instead of calling my mom to pick me up, I just walked back home.


	6. Chapter 6: Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adamy.

Adam's .P.O.V.

Before Chase and I left the hospital with Mr. Davenport, we went up to where Bree was one last time. She was still unconscious, her breathing slow and even, like she was in a peaceful state. I walked over to her, sat down in a chair next to the bed, and just watched her sleep. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of how I might never hear my little sister's bubbly voice again. Or hear the whoosh of air as she super speeds past me. My only sister was dying right before me. We grew up together, and though we were created created and developed in tubes to get our powers, and we might not even be related, I loved her so much and she was my everything. Life just wouldn't seem right without her.

I looked over at her. Though she looked peaceful, her skin was paler than usual and she looked weaker than normal. I heard her mutter something as she slept unconsciously. I knew it had something to do with Ethan and death, as there she was, on a hospital bed and we had no idea whether she was going to live at this point. And Ethan, she was in total love with him. I could see it in her eyes whenever she talked about him or got a text from him. I had a reputation of not being exactly smart, but I was the oldest out of all of us 'siblings', and I knew stuff because of the fact that I kinda secretly read Romance novels. Not an easy thing to say because I am a guy, but that's what happens when you have a sister and friends that are girls. Besides, Romance novels are just so fascinating to read, how girls think and how falling in love can happen so quickly. Being raised in a lab, and not having gone to school before until recently, I've never really though of death. But the though of Bree dying just makes my heart break. She's my sister and I always thought that this wouldn't happen until we were much, much older and we've already gotten married and had kids.

Chase was standing next to me, with a lifeless look in his eyes. Davenport was outside of the room talking to Bree's doctor, Dr. Kennedy. We could hear their conversation. "Well Mr. Davenport, Bree is still unconscious and hopefully she'll wake up soon, but she may not. She has injuries that could kill her if not treated properly, but her leukemia makes them worse and harder for her injuries to heal. I don't know if she'll survive or not. It's touch and go from now on." Dr. Kennedy was saying. Shortly after that, Mr. Davenport walked into the room. I looked up at him. "So there's a chance that Bree might die?" I asked him. He nodded solemly. "Why didn't you tell us that she was sick?" Chase asked.

"Because, we didn't want to worry you guys. Tasha wanted to tell you both and Leo, but Bree and I didn't because we didn't want to go around like her death was approaching and Dr. Kennedy had said before that even with the advanced stage, the cancer might be treatable. But then we ended up with another particle collider mission and the ceiling ended up falling on her, since those things are dangerous." Davenport said. Chase nodded. "No matter what their contribution to science is, they are dangerous. All three of us were almost killed by one once and Bree is dying because of one. Someone should make it so they aren't built anymore." Chase said sincerely. The way he said it was haunting. I'd never heard him speak like that before. "Yes, Chase I agree one hundred percent with what you said." Davenport said.

Just then Dr. Kennedy popped in the room. "Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport, hospital visiting hours are almost over. I would let you stay but it's hospital regulations. You can come back tomorrow though. I'll be here then." She told us. "Alright, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Davenport told her. I got up from my chair and went over to where Bree was. I kissed her forehead before walking over to where Davenport was. Chase did the same, running his hands through her hair and looking back over at her as he stood by me. "Ready to go?" Davenport asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I told him. Chase was unusually quiet. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to cry. Bree was our sister, though we probably weren't related. She was my younger sister and his older sister, since the age difference. I'm 17, Bree is 16 and Chase is 15. Those ages because of how Davenport created us.

We followed Davenport out of the room and back to the waiting room. Once there, we walked back to his car. Chase sat in the front with Davenport and I sat in the back. It felt empty without Bree, since only three seats were filled instead of four. We drove back to the house in complete silence. The silence was eerie and evelent of death. Once back home, Tasha looked at us and hugged each of us, holding on to Chase the longest. Leo didn't even have anything to say. Chase and I walked to our separate bedrooms, while Davenport went down to the Lab to think things through. Things were falling apart and it hasn't even been a day since the accident.

I looked around the room and saw my iPod on my dresser and then I got an idea. I snuck into Bree's bedroom and saw her iPod on her nightstand. I grabbed it, slyly closing the door before coming back into my own room. I sat on my bed and turned the little device on. I scanned the contents. She had a lot of music on here, mostly Evanescence, Seether, Icon for Hire and Panic! At The Disco. Plus One Direction. I saw she had a recording of her voice. I put headphones on before pressing play. I heard her voice and started to tear up. " _Dear God, I don't know if you're there or if you even exist, but I need help. I've been given a death sentence and I know my time has come. Soon I will be gone. All I ask is for you to take care of my older brothers, Adam and Chase, our step-mom Tasha, our step-brother Leo and our kinda creator, Mr. Davenport when I'm gone. God, this is Bree speaking and I need your help._ " And that was the end of the recording. I was crying now, as I never knew that Bree felt like this, that she knew she would be dying. We don't even know if she will live or not and I can sympathize with her on the outcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the 7th chapter finally. I hope all of you like it and that it is good. I know it took a long time, but I was struggling with writer's block. I know this chapter is very angsty, and remember that in this fanfic and it's future sequels, Adam is smarter than he is in the show. I'm sorry about the God mention if you have an issue with it's just the scene wouldn't work without. Despite supporting Gay rights and being okay with abortion (only if the person was raped and their health is in danger), I was still raised in a Catholic/Christian family even though I may not pray every day or go to church every week, I've still dealt with issues lately and been getting help with that.
> 
> Well I hope each and every one of you is well and I love you all.
> 
> Xo, Breana
> 
> .P.S. Oh and give a listen to the song Tourniquet by Evanescence. One of my favorites and makes sense for the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Unlocked Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the 8th Chapter and you'll be surprised. But don't expect what happens in this Chapter to stay that way. Well on to the Chapter and I hope you like it. Have a good day. This chap will mostly in Bree's Point of View since she will conscious again temporarily.

Bree's .P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly in a strange bed surrounded by white. I blinked a few times as I was blinded by the bright lights. 'Where am I?' I questioned myself. I looked around and realized, I was in the hospital. Most of my body was sore and I had tubes in my left wrist. I sat up very slowly, rest my back on the bed. I saw Dr. Kennedy walk into the room. "Oh my goodness, Bree, you're awake." She said. I nodded. "What happened?" I asked. "Well your brothers brought you in yesterday with your dad and they said the a ceiling caved in on you." Dr. Kennedy explained. Oh, I remember, how the ceiling caved in on that second particle collider mission and crushed me. I also remember hearing Chase's, Ethan's and Adam's voice when I was unconscious. "Yes, I remember now." I told her. "That's good." Dr. Kennedy said, coming over to check on me. "My brothers, are they here?" I asked. "Not yet, they said they were going to come back here today. They should be here soon. I could stay with you if you want, I have no other patients today." Dr. Kennedy suggested. I smiled. "Thank you. It would be lonely and boring being here alone." I told her. "No problem. I like you anyways." Dr. Kennedy said, smiling. She sat next to me and we talked.

Chase's .P.O.V.

I sat in the kitchen with Adam, Mr. Davenport and Tasha. I had heard the phone ring and went to get it. "Hello?" I asked. "Yes, this is Bree's doctor, Dr. Kennedy. Whom am I speaking to?" The person on the other line asked. "Chase Davenport." I answered. "Oh good. Well I have some news." Dr. Kennedy said through the phone. "About Bree? Is she ok?" I asked as I panicked. "Calm down, she's fine. Actually, she woke up this morning and she wants you and Adam. She asked for Ethan too." Dr. Kennedy explained. "Few. We'll come visit as soon as possible then." I told her. "Great. Fell free to bring her extra clothes and anything else she'd like. Laptops are allowed, as we have Wi-fi for unlimited patient access." Dr. Kennedy said. "I know she'd like her laptop and iPod, knowing her." I told Dr. Kennedy. "Good. And make sure to bring Ethan too, she does really love him." Dr. Kennedy said. "Ok, well I'll see you when we get there." I told her. "Ok, See you then." Dr. Kennedy said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dr. Davenport asked as I hung the phone back on the wall. "It was Dr. Kennedy, Bree's doctor." I explained. His jaw dropped right then and there. "What happened? Is Bree ok?" Mr. Davenport asked. "It's alright, Bree's fine. She just woke up this morning and she wants Adam and I. Ethan as well." I told him. "Wake up? She just woke up from being unconscious? That doesn't sound exactly normal to me, growing up with a nurse for a mom." Mr. Davenport said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It might have something to do with our bionics or something. All that matters is that she's okay right?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and turned back to look at me. His brown eyes were filled with worry. "Yeah Chase. All the matters is Bree being ok. I don't know what I'd do without any of the three of you. I think of you guys as my own children. Though it may not seem like it, I do love you guys." Davenport said before hugging me. It had a kinda foreign feeling, but if felt right. After all, he did raise us all those years.

"So when I are we going to leave to go see Bree?" I asked after Davenport had pulled away. "Sometime soon. I just need to put a few important things together in the lab." her said before walking off towards the elevator downstairs. I wondered what he had meant when he said that, but I decided not to question him. I, well we, have enough to worry about. We as in Adam, Leo and I. Though Leo had only known Bree for a short time, unlike me and Adam. I walked upstairs and I slowly opened to door to Bree's bedroom. I looked around before I found her cell phone. I put Ethan's call number into my phone before putting Bree's phone back. I slipped out of her bedroom, closing the door behind me. After walking into my bedroom, I dialed Ethan's number.

"Hello?" I heard his frantic voice through the phone. I knew he was worried about Bree, especially given what he'd heard yesterday. "Yes, Ethan this is Chase. We have some news about Bree." I told him. "Is she alright?" Ethan asked. "She's okay that we know of, she just woke up this morning and she wants you Adam and I." I explained. "Oh My God, thank goodness." Ethan exhaled. "I'll be right over and meet you there. I really want to see her and have some things I need to tell her." He finished. "I thought you might want to talk to her too. Well we'll meet you at the hospital soon. See you there." I told him. "Ok, see you then." Ethan said before I heard him hang up the phone.

I sighed as I got dressed before going back to Bree's room and grabbing some of her things. Afterwards I walked downstairs When I got down, Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha were waiting for me. "Are you ready to go?" Dr. Davenport asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Ethan will meet us there." I said as we piled into the van we had since there was so many of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the 8th Chapter. More in Bree's .P.O.V. and some Bree/Ethan moments next Chapter. This chap would be longer, but it's 12:32 am by me and I think this Chapter was long enough with the part in Chase's .P.O.V. And you will be surprised what happens in the next few Chapters. Also, when i get to the last Chapter of this fanfic, there WILL be a cliff hanger ending to go to the future Sequel, Nevermore.
> 
> Hope you like this Chapter and Have a good day/night. I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana


	8. Chapter 8: Revel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 9th Chapter. I honestly have no Idea how many more Chapters there will be until the last Chapter. But sometime after the last Chapter will be the sequel Nevermore, which I can't reveal much but will be mostly Adam and Chase Angst/Hurt/Comfort. I won't tell why, you'll just have to wait. So enough of my rambling, on to the Chapter. And scene. lol

_~Sometimes it's hard to just keep going, but faith is moving without knowing. Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny? I want to take control but I know better. God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been. I want to go there. This time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me. -Fireflight- Unbreakable~_

* * *

 

Bree's .P.O.V.

I was sitting on the hospital bed, scrolling through the messages on my phone when Ethan came in. "Ethan!" I exclaimed. "Bree! Are you alright?" He asked. "Ethan, well sit down and we could talk." I told him, patting the space beside me. "Ok." Ethan said, sitting beside me. I thought of what I wanted, well I need to say but I bit my and hesitated. I looked Ethan up and down. he was just so cute. I sighed. I do really love him, more than anyone else besides my family. I felt my heart beat speed up more and I knew I had to tell him the truth. Even though I wasn't supposed too, at the notion of Davenport. I took a deep breath and grabbed Ethan's hand. "Ethan, I have something I need to tell you. It's important. Please don't hate me." I told him, my voice soft. Ethan's eyes met mine, his expression soft and sympathetic. I didn't need sympathy really, we were all going to die eventually, some sooner than others. And I've lived with my powers as far back as I can remember, probably even before I was 'born'. "Bree, I know about you being sick. I learned that yesterday when I was here. But, I love you and I want to spend as much time as possible with you if you do have to leave us. No matter how long you have." My heart broke with those words. He really loved me, like I loved him. I realize now that what's meant to be is meant to be. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Ethan, I love you. But what I'm about to tell you isn't about me being sick, it's about something different than that, something that I've had to keep from you. It was for the best it seemed and I don't know how you'll react." I told him. "Bree, whatever it is, I don't care. you're the one I love, nobody else. I don't care how young we are, I love you." Ethan said as I smiled lightly. "I love you too." I took a deep breath. "You see, Adam, Chase and I, we are human, but we're not normal at all. We're Genetically engineered Bionic Super Humans. I know, it's not what you would've expected. Adam has Super Strength, and Chase has Super Smarts, while I was blessed with Super Speed." I stammered, playing with the Hospital Bracelet on my wrist.

I looked up at Ethan, who was listening contently. "Ethan? Please say something." I whispered. "Super Speed huh? That's why you disappear sometimes." Ethan said, laughing lightly. "I disappear because I get nervous about you." I told him, turning my head away from him, as I was blushing. Ethan smiled and placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Bree, why do get nervous around me?" Ethan asked. "Because well you're cute and I love you. That's why." I answered, smiling lightly. And right then and there, Ethan kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back. "Bree, I love you." Ethan said as we pulled away, sitting next to me softly on the bed. I smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "Ethan, I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I said to him as laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "So, what happened to get you in hear exactly? Besides well, kinda being sick." Ethan asked, frowning because of the 'sick' part. I sigh wishfully. If only This didn't happen and I was getting more better than I was. But, everyone dies eventually of course. Some earlier than others, much to my dismay. Eternity. How a lot of people say that there is life, after death, I'm not even sure I believe that. So, I have to spend as much time with Ethan, my brothers and Davenport as I can. While I can. "Well, you know how we're bionic?" I asked, trying to think of how to explain what happened to Ethan. "Yeah. Was there a lab accident?" Ethan questioned. "Well, no. We were on a mission to stop yet another Particle Collider when the ceiling caved in and fell on me." I told him.

"Particle Collider. Interesting. I don't know exactly what it is, but it sounds science related. And a mission?" Ethan asked me. "You see, us being bionics, we were designed to go on Missions and prevent major disasters, like for example, black holes and solar flares. Also more minor disasters like plane and Train crashes, plus robberies." I explained. Ethan nodded. "Oh, like the super heroes Leo is obsessed with in those Comic Books he reads." He said. I looked at him. "Not really." I thought for a moment. "Actually, maybe a little bit like that. I have no idea what Davenport was thinking when he kinda created us and made us what, well who we are." I answered. "Oh, so Mr. Davenport isn't actually your dad? Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable because it's a touchy subject." Ethan told me. I smiled lightly and shook my head. "It's fine, I know about your family and, so it's good for you to know about mine. And things are what they are." I stuttered out. "Oh..." Ethan trailed off. "So, no, he's isn't my dad. Or Adam and Chase's ad for that matter. We're not really adopted either. We, were kinda actually designed and created in a Lab. Davenport's Lab. Because of that, we didn't get to see the world until just over a year ago. After Leo's mom, Tasha married Davenport. It's a terribly long story that can wait until another time." I squeaked. "A Lab?" I nodded. "You know, that just makes you even cooler. You very unique that way, an original " He said. I blushed. "You have no idea." I said, shaking my head lightly. "I do. You're beautiful, kind, smart. Everything that I'd want in a girl and more." I sighed. "And you're what I'd want in a guy. Though, to be honest, I have never, ever dated or had a crush on anyone before you." I admitted, a little embarrassed.

Ethan chuckled. "I haven't either really. But you're worth it. Through it all." Ethan said. "Stop it, you're making me blush." I said as I felt my face heat up more. He laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh at me." I scolded. "I'm laughing because of how cute you are, especially when you blush." Ethan admitted. I blushed more and Ethan kissed me. We kissed for a minute or so, and I bit his lip. He agreed and I slid my tongue in his mouth. He tasted of coffee and sugar. All of a sudden, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I was surprised, but let him. "Ahem." After sometime I heard a fake cough. Ethan and I hastily pulled away, turning to where the sound had come from. It was Chase. Just Chase alone. I blushed deeply and turned to look at the floor. "So, am interrupting something?" Chase asked. I raised my head and looked at him, giving him a 'You so did' look. "No, not at all." I covered up. Ethan looked over at me and I just shrugged. "Good. I wanted to see you again. So, you're awake now?" Chase asked stupidly. "Yeah, as of this morning." I croaked. He looked at me and I knew he was glad for that. It was unspoken that they knew I might not make it now. Stupid Particle Collider. I sighed. "So..." Chase started to say something but trailed off. "Do you guys want me to leave?" Ethan asked. I shook my head vigorously "No, please stay." I said softly. Chase looked almost annoyed, but he knew that I needed Ethan here. Ethan nodded before sitting next to me again. Chase sat opposite him, to my left. It was a little difficult for me to move because of the tubes I still had in my left wrist. Neverless, Chase grabbed one of my hands and Ethan grabbed the other. It was almost too much for me, with all of my pent up emotions from all of this. A few tears came down and then I couldn't hold them back any longer. I finally broke down. Chase sensed this and grabbed me in his arms tightly like I did with him when we were little and he'd have nightmares or his super hearing would act up. Or when I hurt my arm thanks to Adam's stupidity once and he didn't want to hurt me again and I didn't want him near me because I got scared of him temporarily.

Ethan held me as well, and in turn Chase just held me tighter and I cried even more. Chasey. My little brother. And Ethan. My boyfriend. My one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okays, ending this chapter on that note. I hope it's good. And yay! An actual update. I hope you all are well and have a good day!
> 
> X, Breana


	9. Chapter 9: Skeletal/Truths Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lovelies here's Chapter 10. I don't really how it's going to go, but we'll see. Now, onto the chapter so I can stop rambling.

_"If I didn't have faith, I'd be dead." -Tim McGraw_

* * *

 Chase's .P.O.V.

Skeletal. That could be word to describe how Bree's started to look like. I hate it. I hate what this cancer has done to her and what it has done to our family. It was maddening really, and saddening as well. If I had know Bree was sick, I would have made sure she never went on the mission, and would have been more of a brother to her in supporting and helping her to get better. I'm supposed to be the smart one, and in turn, as Adam has said before, the weakest. But Bree, she was in the middle, and now she was getting weaker and I hated seeing her this way.

She was my sister, and though she was a year older than me, I was supposed to protect her, like she had done with me when we were little, and how I did with her when we were younger and Adam had accidentally ended up hurting her, breaking her arm.

I sighed as I looked at Bree's now sleeping form on her hospital bed. She still has wires sticking into her practically everywhere, enough that you had be careful not to disturb them when you were near her. All I felt was pure hell as I watched her sickly form sleep, thankfully peacefully. What was a younger brother to do when he had to watch his sick sister fall apart, when she was supposed to be the strong one while he was the baby of the family? That was one question, that even with Super Smarts, I didn't know the answer to.

In the very short time I've known Bree was sick, I've started to come to terms with the possibility of.. well, death, which I had only thought about a few times before thanks to certain missions. It kinda hurt me to think that Bree could be declared dead anytime now, any day or any week if it was in that timespan, or maybe longer, like a month or so. Davenport had never told us when he had learned of Bree being sick, and I started to hate him for it. Not hate hate, but the resentful kind of hate, and I'm sure he felt the same, from the emotions I've seen played across his face countless times.

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I thought of what it would be like without Bree. No voice of reason to my almost insanity at times, and nobody to be the referee in the squabbles I got into with Adam often many times in a day or any one week. Sibling rivalry as the technical term for it. Even though it's not exactly possible, I want to go back in time so Adam and I, and even Leo, could know about Bree being sick to help her get better before it gets worse. Worse. In this case, the word haunted me like it was a ghost of time, ready to scare me into oblivion. And it hurt my already broken heart.

Bree. Beautiful, kind Bree. Albeit, she could be annoying at times, but that's just because she was my older sister. and I love her all the same. Adam, I'm not even sure where to begin with him. The relationship him and I have is.. very different from the relationship I have with Bree. I'm not sure if it's just because we're both boys, or what. But, he's my brother all the same. And Bree is our sister. As her brothers, we're supposed to protect her from harmful things, like other boys, injuries and sickness as well. Though the last one is sort of difficult to do. Things happen sometimes and we have to learn to live with them, no matter how difficult it is. Or so I've heard. Like bullying, and the ever relevant death. Two things I've had to come to terms with.

As Bree stirred in her sleep, I watched her, looking for any sign of life or any sign of it being the end. She breathed softly, just loud enough that I could hear it using my Super Hearing. And her breathing was rough, almost as if she was hit by a truck, which thank God she wasn't, if there even is a god. I sighed again as I listened for her soft heart beat, almost as if her life force was going to give out soon and she would leave us forever. I started to cry again as I thought about that. I needed my Breezy here, even if it was going to only be for a little while longer before she left us.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in, I sat next to Bree on the hospital bed again, holding her hand. I took what little comfort it brought and tried to shut my brain down to not think about anything for a while. Which is hard as hell for someone like me, a bionic Super Human with Super Smarts and borderline add. I sighed again as I gently held her as she slept, my tears falling onto her face and her torso. I'm surprised she didn't wake up now, but she needed her rest I guess. Well I know, actually but still. She sighed in her sleep, I heard it. I also heard her say 'I love you Ethan.' and also, lines of 'God, please help me, don't leave me to die.' The last bit scared me more than I've even been scared before. Bree, I couldn't imagine her thoughts of this, of everything. her being sick, and just.. all the junk that came with that.

Everything was hard to take in, it almost made my bionic, smartass brain overload. There was something I felt that I couldn't quite put into words. Whether it was about Bree or Adam, I didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! The 10th chapter in fucking finished At 12:53 am since I can't really sleep, and writing is how I calm down. So this chappy is Chase's thought, narrated by him. And now, I absolutely wonder whatever the hell I'm going to write next for this.
> 
> Anyways, I love all of you lovely Readers/Reviewers/Fallen Angels, and have a good day, well night depending on where you live.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	10. Chapter 10: Never Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here now, I'm just going to write. No rambling now. This chapter is dedicated to the ever lovely Seth Hoult. (on fanfiction.net)

_~_ _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_ ,  _I don't wanna live like this today._ _Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_.  _Stay with me here now and never surrender. -Skillet- Never Surrender~_

* * *

 

Chase's .P.O.V.

I sighed to myself again as I still watched Bree sleep. I couldn't, nor did I want to, leave her side. She stirred in her sleep again and whimpered softly. I almost wished I could read minds so I could see what her dream was about, but from how she talked in her sleep, I knew I didn't really want to. "Chase, Chase, no, don't leave me!" Bree exclaimed in her sleep, almost screaming. The she started awake. It was about midnight now, I had begged to stay the night with Bree, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo and Tasha had all went home for the night.

"Chase, Chase!" Bree cried, waking up. I immediately ran to her exact side and squeezed her hand. "Chase..." Bree started crying, tears running down her face at an immediate fast pace. "Bree, what's wrong?!" I asked, very worried about her, even more so than I ever had been. "My.. dream.. nightmare." Bree sobbed into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. "You.. You... I died and then you committed suicide, and then I had to use my ghost form to stop Ethan and Adam from doing the same..." Bree whimpered, her voice rough and broken from crying.

I frowned as I heard her words. I couldn't imagine that, we all needed each other, Ethan included, he was Bree's boyfriend and I knew just how much she loved him. "Bree, don't worry, we'll get through this and you're not going to leave us." I tried, wanting to reassure her and myself as well. Bree shook her head still sobbing. "No." She whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you have to try and fight. We're in this together, we're family. You and most certainly me, aren't going to die anytime soon." I whispered to her, holding her tightly, but not too tight to break her.

"No, Chase, you don't get it! Chase, I'm going to die and it's going to happen soon enough!" Bree sobbed, raising her voice. I felt the color drain from my face.  _'How could she even say that? We didn't know anything for sure.'_  I sighed, my breathing getting harsh. As bionics, and almost invincible we were never trained- or debriefed on anything like this happening. "Bree, listen to me. Look at me." I gently placed my hand under Bree's chin and supported her head up. She didn't say anything, but she whined and whimpered softly. I knew she didn't want this, but had ended up accepting it.

"I promise that I'll be there for you every step of the way. You never had to hide this from us, let alone me. Why?" I looked into her deep brown eyes, my hazel ones locking with hers. Bree bit her lip, obviously trying to hold back more tears. "But, b-ut." She stuttered. "But what?" I questioned. "I'm too far gone." Bree moved my hand from her chin and stared at the ground, her hand the I wasn't holding, the one with all the tubes sticking out of it, tracing invisible patterns onto the crisp, white sheets.

"What do you mean by too far gone?" My eyes had as well shifted to the ground, starting to count the titles on the floor. "I.. I... the cancer. It's stage four." Bree whispered, just loud enough so I and I alone could hear it. "Stage four?" I grabbed her other hand, stopping her shifting of movement. Bree nodded softly, holding on to me tightly. "It's inevitable that I'm, well we're getting close to the end. My ending." Her voice grew hoarse, still shaky from crying. I sighed as I held her, crying into her shoulder as she cried into mine.

"Well," I began. "We're going have to make the most of the time you have left. Make a bucket list for yourself." I told Bree. She nodded. "I already have. It's in my head but have it written on paper hidden in my bedroom back at the house." Bree explains to me. "What's one of the things you want to do? Or a few of them?" I asked her cautiously, not wanting to see, or even hear or feel her cry again. "I want to go to Paris, and go on a few lasts dates with Ethan. Also to go to Australia as well. And among anything, to just be a normal teenager for just once in my life. A bionic free day, no training, no worrying about powers or anything." Bree said, smiling softly but sadly. I returned her smile with just as much sadness. "That's a good start. Let's talk to Davenport about it." I suggested. She nodded. "I kinda already told him, but that day he was so busy with business calls he wasn't really listening." Bree explained, looking at the ground again.

"Well this time, he'll listen to both of us, and Adam, and maybe Leo as well." My eyes locked with hers again, and I could see her sadness, with just a glint of hope, a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought. Bree smiled at me, leaning into me. "Thank you Chase. You're one of the best brothers I could ask for, and I really do love you." She told me, kissing my cheek. I blushed lightly and smiles at her. "You're welcome. And you're the best sister I could ask for, no matter how many times we've fought before. I would do anything for you." I told her, kissing her cheek. I felt her blush as well, but of course, we're just siblings, and friends, best friends, nothing more.

Bree smiled at me and sighed, yawning. "Can you sleep with me?" She asked, hugging me. "Of course I can." I answered, laying on the bed with her and fixing the covers once we were in a comfortable sleeping position. As she fell asleep first, her head laid on my chest. I was grateful that I was there for her, and that she was there for me like she had always been, but I still knew, and had a feeling about the ending. Her ending. Our endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 12:43 and the 11th chapter is done. Another sad and angsty chapter, but kinda oh well. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and have a good night, well morning, depending on where in the world you are.
> 
> Xoxo, Bree. (Breana actually, stupid but wonderful mistake.)
> 
> .P.S. - I FUCKING CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11: Hold On 'Til May

_~And as the sun went down_ , w _e ended up on the ground. I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound_.  _And as we owned this night_ ,  _I'll put your body to the test with mine. This love was out of control_ ,  _3, 2, 1, where did it go? If I were you, I'd put that away_.  _See, you're just wasted and_   _thinking about the past again_.  _Darling, you'll be okay.- Pierce The Veil- Hold On 'Til May~_

* * *

 

Bree's .P.O.V.

I smiled as I woke up cuddled into someone. I knew it was Chase, seeing as he had slept here last night. "Morning Chasey." I yawned. "Good morning Breezy." He said back, poking my nose. I couldn't help but giggle. I nuzzled into his neck and he smiled at me. Chase was warm and I was cold, so that was a good match. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I smiled as Chase asked the question and saw Mr. Davenport begin to walk into my hospital room.

"I'm feeling alright." I answered. I was feeling just a little bit better than the day before, but I was still confused about all this even so. I, we, Adam, Case and I are bionic. Are we supposed to not get sick? If yes, then I'm the odd one out in this. And I'm almost beyond sick, with, this, this disease.

I blocked all the bad thoughts out of my head as Davenport sat on the edge of the bed while Chase and I sat up fully. "Hey." I said quietly, smiling slightly up at him. He smiled back. "How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Pretty good." I answered, leaning onto Chase as he finally started waking up fully. I rolled my eyes a little as Chase had just asked that same question."That's good." Davenport says, adjusting his position on the bed. "Guess what?" He asked. "What?" I asked, practically staring up at him. I noticed he was smiling wider now. "Since you've been doing well so far, you get to be released again for a little while. Though you'll still have to have checkups to make sure the, uh, cancer hasn't spread." I practically jumped up in joy, despite it being a little harder to do so. Though, I could hear him choke at the dreaded, umbrella word for my 'condition'.

"That's good." I simply said, unsure of how exactly to react. Davenport nods. "I'll bring you some more clothes." I nodded quickly, laying back down next to Chase. "Ok." Chase must have sensed my unease, as he wrapped his arms around me once more that morning. Davenport then not very subtly left the room, assuming to go back to go back to the house and get some things for me.

I waited silently with Chase for Davenport to come back, snuggling into his chest. I could just hear the soft thumping of his heart's resting rate. I started falling back asleep as his arms wrapped around me tighter, but carefully enough not to hurt me even though he probably wouldn't. I was just beginning to drift into dreamland when I heard footsteps coming into my Hospital room, presumably. Mr. Davenport.

As I woke up, I thought of the little dream I had. Ethan and I, just sitting on a hilltop, picnic blanket under us and a little girl tucked under his arms. She looked surprisingly like me, with my hair and everything, but instead of light hazel, her eyes were light hazel, a little lighter the Ethan's beautiful brown eyes were. I sighed. With what was happening, I knew I could never have a family of my own. Even with my Ethie.

After I changed into the clothes Mr. Davenport had brought up, with Chase insisting on helping me get dressed, a nurse brought up a tray of food for me to eat. Just a sandwich, nothing really special. I picked at it as best I could, knowing I did need to eat. After I finished everything but the bread crusts and lettuce, Dr. Kennedy came to take my iv out. I had zoned out by then, just mindlessly answering her questions, how I felt, if I was ok, stuff like that.

Time seemed to drone on until it was finally time to go home. Chase got a wheelchair for me, and helped me in as Adam pushed me with Mr. Davenport making sure he wasn't too rough with not being in control of his strength. I smiled lightly, though I winced at the potholes. They should really repave the hospital driveway. Once I was in the car, I drifted off quickly, blankly dreaming.

I was quickly awoken by the car jerking to a stop in the driveway. Before getting out, I stared out the car window at the house. Had it gotten bigger while I was gone? I had no idea. Chase must have known how tired I was, because he scooped me up into his arms and carried upstairs, to which I fell back asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter, but finally it's done. I hope you understand the wait, because along with my brain not liking to cooperate I also recently started my Freshman year of high school, as I stated in the author's note to the end of Chapter 17 on In The Dark.
> 
> But, even so, I hope you like the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree comes home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the 13th Chapter, at long last. Whew, let's just get it going.

_~I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain. Well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. -Daughtry- Home~_

* * *

 Third Person .P.O.V.

Bree smiled slightly as she walked through the doors for the first time in a while. Leo, Adam and Tasha rushed to hug her as Chase carried her things. "Be careful with her." Chase warned Adam as he picked her up, leaning her over his shoulder. Adam squeezed Breana tightly. "Adam. Can't. Breathe." Bree got out, wrapping he arms around Adam's neck. Chase rolled his his eyes and Adam blushed as he put Bree down.

"Thank you." Bree hugged Adam tightly. Adam smiled at her. "No problem, Bree- Bree." She blushed, remembering her childhood nickname. Adam poked at her cheeks, smiling. He giggled a little. Bree slapped his hand away from her face. It didn't feel that much different from before Bree was in the hospital, though, now they knew what was going on with her, something they should have known in the first place. Adam still didn't understand Adam still didn't understand why Mr. Davenport and Bree didn't want to tell them. Neither did Chase, for once.

Tasha ran over from the kitchen a minute later, rushing to hug Bree. Bree hugged back, a little overwhelmed by everything that was going on at the moment. As soon as Tasha started asking questions though, Bree pushed her away. She didn't want to be reminded of her probable untimely death, especially since she would leave her boyfriend and her brothers behind, along with the only person she's known as a father figure. She didn't ask for this.

Bree sighed and just walked up to her room. She just about collasped onto her bed, exhausted and worried as she was. "Ethan...." She whispered. Bree loved him too much. She needed to see him. Instead of calling him, she opened her window and them jumped out, landing swift on her feet on the sidewalk. Despite her disease, her powers still worked nicely as she super speeded to Ethan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yes, this is an extra short chapter, but that means it's done semi- quicker and so will the next chapter hopefully as well. Whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and have a good day/night/morning/evening/afternoon.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	13. Chapter 13: Sparks Fly

_~The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin', but I kinda know that I won't get far, and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. -Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly~_

* * *

 

Bree sighed and just walked up to her room. She just about collapsed onto her bed, exhausted and worried as she was. "Ethan...." She whispered. Bree loved him too much. She needed to see him. Instead of calling him, she opened her window and them jumped out, landing swift on her feet on the sidewalk. Despite her disease, her powers still worked nicely as she super speeded to Ethan's house. It then began to rain.

Bree knew Ethan's mom would be home, so she climbed up the trellis to his room. She then jumped in through the open window. Ethan jumped as he saw Bree, placing his hand on his chest. "Jesus! Bree, you scared the hell out of me." Bree giggled, pushing herself up and sitting on Ethan's dresser. "Sorry. I got out of the hospital today." She sighs. "Well, for now." Ethan smiled, going over and hugging her, picking her up before spinning her. "That's great." Bree nods slightly. "I guess." She sighed again, looking down at the floor.

Ethan frowns, kissing Bree's cheek. "You know I love you right? No matter what happens." Bree's face immediately lighted back up. "I love you too." She both smiled and frowned at the same time. "If I surivie this, if I live. I want to marry you someday. But even if we never get that chance, I will always love you. Always and Forever." Bree whispered into Ethan's ear, nipping it slightly. Ethan blushed deeply, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested. Bree nodded. "Alright, even though it's raining."

Bree zipped both of them out of the window and down to the ground safely, making sure top be careful with Ethan since he wasn't bionic like her.  Ethan laughed. "That was awesome." Bree blushed. "Well that's what I do." She grabbed Ethan's hand as they just walked around mindlessly, the rain soaking them from head to toe, especially their hair.

After a while of walking, Ethan wrapped his arms around Bree, pulling her as close he could before kissing her passionately. Bree kissed back hungrily, lust sudeenly overcoming her as it felt like she was on fire. She knew she loved Ethan, but was she ready to take the next step? Even still, she super speeded her and Ethan back to his house, dragginmg both of them through the open window.

To be continued....  **(AGAIN!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anyways, yes, this is another short chappy, but two chapters in one night! WOO! Have a good morning/afternoon/day/evening/night and i'll see you guys next chapter.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	14. Chapter 14: Whispers In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SEX SCENE AHEAD! A SEMI-FLUFFY SEX SCENE AT THAT. *turns caps lock off*

_~Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and ragged, you lay here broken and naked. My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses. -Skillet- Whispers In The Dark~_

* * *

 

After a while of walking, Ethan wrapped his arms around Bree, pulling her as close he could before kissing her passionately. Bree kissed back hungrily, lust suddenly overcoming her as it felt like she was on fire. She knew she loved Ethan, but was she ready to take the next step? Even still, she super speeded her and Ethan back to his house, dragging both of them through the open window.

Ethan was surprised but then resumed kissing Bree, sitting on the bed with her as he nipped her lip gently. Bree moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Ethan's neck. Ethan slid his tongue in Bree's mouth, running his hands down her sides. Bree smiled, pressing herself against him. Ethan pulled Bree as close as possible to him.

Bree kissed down Ethan's neck and chest as he blushed, She then giggled and blushed as well as Ethan slid his hands under her shirt.  Ethan unhooked her bra, sliding his hands under the cups and palming her breasts. Bree moaned softly, using a trick she had to take her bra off without taking her shirt off. Ethan pouted then smirked, going to take her shirt off. Bree blushed deeper, trying to cover her stomach and chest with her arms. "You're beautiful." Ethan whispered, moving her hands gently and kissing her breasts.

Bree smiled and kissed Ethan's lips, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders onto the floor. Ethan wrapped his arms around Bree's waist, caressing her body. Bree felt his hard on against her, blushing again. Ethan looked at Bree as he took her pants off, confirming that it was ok. Bree kicked her pants to the side before taking off Ethan's pants.  Ethan kissed down Bree's stomach before taking her panties off. Bree then kissed a line from Ethan's chest to his v-line, also nipping him along the way. She then took Ethan's boxers off of him, blushing the most out of all the times she had gotten embarrassed or anything.

Ethan began to finger her, feeling how wet she was. Bree moaned more audibly this time, bucking her hips into Ethan's touch. Ethan continued fingering her, rubbing her clit. Breee groaned as Ethan began to eat her out. Ethan hit her g-spot multiple times with both his fingers and tongue as Bree came hard. He licked up her juices, bringing his head back up to kiss her. Bree tasted herself off of his lips, bringing her hands down and jerking Ethan off. Ethan his hips into her hands before moving her hands off of his member, not wanting to cum just yet.

Breana looked at Ethan, laying back on Ethan's bed. Ethan kissed Bree as he fished a condom out of his nightstand. Bree smiled as Ethan put the condom on, bracing herself for the pain as he entered her. Ethan kissed Bree as he slid himself inside her, going as slowly as he could, not wanting to hurt her as he broke her hymen. Bree bit Ethan's lip as she cried out quietly in pain. Ethan frowned, kissing the few tears of pain away.

Ethan let Bree adjust to him inside her before beginning to move, thrusting in and out of her slowly at first, as he ravaged Bree's neck with bites. "Faster." Bree whispered, wrapping her lips around Ethan's waist. Ethan nodded swiftly thrust in and out of Bree faster. He slid his tongue in Bree's mouth, pulling her as close to him as possible as he hit her g-spot.

"I'm gonna-" Ethan started as he felt his orgasm rising. "Ethan!" Bree yelled as she orgasmed once again, her core contracting around Ethan as she came again. Ethan kissed Bree passionately as he came inside her, not realizing the condom broke.

Ethan layed back next to Bree, pulling her close to him as they fell asleep. "I love you." He whispered. Bree smiled. "I love you too." She whispered as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the 15th Chapter. it finally got done today since I was procrastinating typing up what I wrote in English on Friday since I kept getting distracted even though I wanted to write it. And yes, there was a sex scene and the condom did break. *smirks*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and have a good day/night/afternoon/morning, etc.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	15. Chapter 15: Wonderless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the 16th Chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to put the 15th chapter back up, but until then, remember, Pm me for it, and read this chapter for now if you have PMs disabled. Whatever, I have someone to shield me from the stupid trolls *throws f u sign* I don't even give a flying fluck anymore. :/
> 
> Oh, and I know the sex scene isn't an 'M' rated one, but to those of you who are still reading, I just upped the rating just in case.

**Chapter 15: Wonderless**

* * *

_~And it's fake just like the movies, Oh yeah. And I can't wait just to see you again, and your two faces are locked on mine. Had the worst time chasing the thought away. No hope (Oh no home). Because maybe I'm a fake, maybe you're to blame. Maybe I'm a star (Stumbling drunk light). My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone. Oh no. And if you don't find me on the front page, find a way to say that you saw me. And if you don't find me in a movie, find a way to say that you knew me. -Pierce The Veil- Wonderless~_

* * *

Bree smiled as she woke up, the sun peaking through the blinds on the window in his room. For one of the first times since her diagnosis, she was actually happy. As Bree came to fully, she felt sticky... down there. She blinked, her eyelashes fluttering. Bree also felt a body next to her.  _Ethan!_  She thought, remembering what had happened last night. Ethan groaned, wrapping his arms around Bree. "Good morning Beautiful." He whispered, kissing Bree's cheek.

Bree smiled. "Good morning Ethan." She looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he sat up and began to stretch. Bree thought about for a moment. "I'm actually feeling pretty ok." She said, rolling over before getting up. Ethan smiled. "That's very good." Bree nodded, going to the attached bathroom in Ethan's room. She leaned against the sink, washing her face first. Bree then sat down on the toilet, looking at the damage done between her legs. There were fluids on her vulva and things, with blood and something slick running out of her and into the toilet as she went pee.

Bree also noticed bruises on her wrists, things, shoulders, and ankles. Ethan wasn't rough with her by any means, but it was hard to even be gentle in her 'delicate condition.' Cancer sucks. She was banned from going on most missions, heaven forbid she ends up in the hospital again; she didn't really fell hungry, and sometimes she felt nauseous. Also, it was tense between her and Leo because she was getting a lot more attention from Tasha and Mr. Davenport; Chase was more clingy with her, and Adam was almost avoiding her since he had no clue what to do or say, Tasha was suffocating her with affection and Mr. Davenport was planning a lot more father/daughter time; and what takes the cake is Caitlin hadn't even called her since she first was in the hospital. Bree didn't understand what happened. She didn't do anything to Caitlin. Bree didn't remember weather or not she told her about the diagnosis.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ethan asked Bree, snapping her out of her trance.  _Oh._  She blinked slightly, looking at Ethan before shrugging. "I don't know." Ethan nodded. "Is there anything you want to do?" He asked gently. _We could super speed to Paris._  She thought, internally sighing. "We could go to the beach." Bree suggested sheepishly, blushing as she smiled at Ethan. Ethan nodded. "Do you want to go get your swimsuit and then meet me back here? My folks won't be home until later." Bree nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." She then super speeded out of Ethan's house and back to her own, being careful as not to be seen by Tasha, Leo, Chase, Adam, or Mr. Davenport.

"Whatcha doing cupcake?" Eddy suddenly appeared on his LCD screen. "Jeeze Eddy, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Bree yelled at him. Eddy just laughed. "Serves you right. You snuck out somewhere, plus I just don't plain don't like you." Bree frowned.  _Eddy is a meanie._  "For you information, all I did is go to see Ethan!" She pointed out, crossing her arms.  _My boyfriend._  Bree added in her head. Eddy rolled his cold, animated eyes. "Well you still snuck out. I'm going to tell Donny." He smirked. Bree frowned. "Please don't tell Mr. Davenport. He has enough to worry about." She pleaded.  _I have enough to worry about._  She pondered. "Finneeeeeeeee!" Eddy wailed as he shut off, letting Bree sprint up to her room.

Bree sat down on her bed, catching her breath. It felt like her lungs were on fire. Dr. Kennedy did say that she may become short of breath. Just one symptom in a list of hundreds. She ran her hands down her arms, feeling the tender bruises lining her skeleton. Bree shivered slightly as she got back up from the bed. _Is it cold in here or is it just me?_  She asked herself, going to check the thermostat. She inadvertently ran into Adam. "Bree, what are you doing?" He asked, looking down at her. Bree swallowed, looking up at Adam. "I-I was just checking the temperature." She said nervously.

"Oh." Adam says. Bree nods."Yeah." Adam looks at Bree, shrugging. "What are you doing?" Bree looked at Adam. "Well I was going to go to the beach with Ethan." She said softly. "Oh." Adam said. "How come you've been spending all your time with him more than us?" He asked, trying not to show any emotion. Breee sighed and looked at Adam. "Adam, the only reason I've been spending a lot of time with Ethan is because I love him and he loves me, plus you guys have been avoiding me." She told him truthfully. Adam frowned. "I've only been avoiding you because I don't want you to die." He grabbed Bree in an extra tight hug, almost suffocating her.  _I didn't know that._  Bree thought, having to catch her breath for a minute. "Adam, I'm not going to die." She tried to reassure him. Adam nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure?" He asked innocently.

Bree nodded, looking up at him. "I'll try." Adam put Bree down, kissing her forehead. "I love you." Bree smiled. "I love you too, Big brother." She hugged him once more before going back to her room. She put on one one of her swimsuits, a black two piece that snapped together to form a one piece with hip cut outs and and open shoulders. She put on spf 50 sunblock before putting on a cover up since the chemo made her get sunburned easier. She then put the sunblock in her bag along with some makeup for after they were done swimming, a few towels, her medicine, which consisted of a bunch of vitamins, immune support, oral cancer fighting medicines, and a variety of supplements, including fish oil. The medicine she'd have to take after lunch was the immune support, fish oil, and some of her vitamins. Bree also through her inhaler in the purse just in case. She had started developing asthma as a result of the cancer and the chemo.

Once Bree was ready, she super sped back to Ethan's house. Adam, who was eating leftover pizza, didn't notice her leave. Bree than took a moment to breathe, leaning against the railing of Ethan's porch before going inside. "Ethan, I'm back." She called, going upstairs. "Hey Bree." Ethan said. He had changed into his swim trunks, and he also wasn't wearing a shirt. Bree blushed, wrapped her cover up around her before hugging Ethan. "I love you." Ethan smiled at Bree. "I love you too." Bree laid her head on Ethan's shoulder, savoring his scent. Ethan smiled wider. "Are you ready to go?" Bree nodded. "Yes Ethie."

"Let's go then." Ethan told her. "Ok." Bree said,following Ethan to his car after he got his shoes on. As he drove, Ethan turned on the radio. Bree smiled as the song 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift came on, followed by 'All Or Nothing' By Theory of a Deadman.  _Our songs._  She though. Ethan caught Bree's eye, smiling at her. Bree smiled back at Ethan before looking out the window as he drove, watching the sun disappear behind the clouds.

Once they were at the beach, Bree help Ethan unload the car despite his insistence that she should just relax. She then laid her and Ethan's towels out on the totally empty beach. Ethan kissed Bree's forehead as he sat next to her. Bree smiled at Ethan, wrapping her skinny arms around him. Ethan chuckled softly.  _He has an amazing laugh._  Bree thought as she kissed him. Ethan kissed back, gently holding her in his arms. Even with the night before, he was still afraid he would break her. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her neck. Bree blushed, her pale face turning a dark pink. "You're so cute when you blush." Ethan whispered in her ear, running his hands through her hair. He was happy when he saw that no stands had fallen out this time. Bree blushed even more, turning away from Ethan and bursting into giggles. Ethan chucked again, this time deeper,, like more of a belly laugh. Bree turned back to Ethan, looking straight at him. "I love you so much." Ethan stared straight back at Bree. "I love you so much too. I would die for you."

After a while of sitting like that, Bree started getting up from the sandy ground. "Race you to the water." She teased. Ethan smirked. 'Winner takes all." Bree laughed. "You're on!" She started running towards the ocean. Not to her surprise, even without using her super speed, she won. Ethan probably let her win. After all, he was on the Mission Creek High track team. Bree smirked at Ethan. "So what do I get for winning?" She placed her right hand on her hip for emphasis. Ethan smirked as well, grabbing her into his arms and gently biting her neck. Bree moaned slightly but then pushed Ethan into the ocean. "Hey!" Ethan exclaimed, using hands and arms to catch himself so he wouldn't totally fall in.

Bree laughed. "It's your fault for letting me win." She pointed out. Ethan chucked, smiling his beautiful smile at her. "Well I can do this." He smirked as he grabbed her legs and pulling, making her fall into the water but he used his body to catch her so she wouldn't get hurt. Bree started laughing uncontrollably as soon as her feet hit the water. Ethan laughed as he splashed Bree, holding her on his lap so she couldn't get away. "Ethan!" Bree scolded, pushing him. Ethan just kept splashing Bree. Bree rolled her eyes, splashing Ethan back. Ethan distracted Bree by kissing her. Bree kissed Ethan back passionately. Ethan wrapped his arms around Bree's waist. Bree moaned softly, leaning into Ethan as the water splashed against their legs. Ethan glanced at Bree as they pulled away for air. Bree blushed, glancing at the sky as she saw a seagull out of the corner of her eyes. Ethan chuckled at bree, watching the seagull fly by. Bree then glanced at back over at Ethan, running her hands down his chest. Ethan looked down at Bree, blushing as he felt his penis get semi- hard. Bree looked at Ethan, still splashing him. Ethan looked back at Bree, surprise tickling her. "Ethan!" Bree gurgle- yelled as she laughed. Her sides were very ticklish. Ethan smirked at Bree as he finished tickling her. He then pulled Bree close to him. "I am in love with you, Bree Justice Davenport." Bree smiled up at Ethan. "As I am in love with you, Ethan Anthony Morgan."

Ethan kissed Bree passionately as supported her with his body as they were in the water. Bree moaned softly, pressing herself against Ethan. Ethan grabbed Bree's ass, holding her close to him. Bree kept her body pressed up against Ethan's. Ethan moaned as well before pulling away.  _We can't do this here._ He thought, swimming away from Bree. Bree swam after Ethan, paddling with her arms as fast as she could. "Ethan, wait up!" She called, not wanting to drown. Ethan looked behind him, swimming back over to Bree. "It's getting late." Ethan said, hugging Bree. Bree nodded. "Does that mean that you want to take me home?" She asked, looking at Ethan. Ethan shrugged. "If you want too." He told her. Bree nodded. "I want to stay with you." She told him. Ethan nodded again. "It's getting colder out though." He said. "Where should we go?" Bree asked as she began to get out of the water. Ethan followed Bree, wrapping his towel around his torso. "I don't know." He shook his hair out like a dog. Bree laughed as she wrapped her towel around her hair after drying her body. Ethan stared at her, watching the drops of salt water roll down her body. He knew what her soft skin felt like, but he still wished that he could be one of the water droplets and be in every crevice of her body.

Bree glanced at Ethan while she towel dried her hair. Ethan smiled at Bree, briefly grabbing her hips as he kissed her. Bree shivered as she pulled away from Ethan. "Are you cold?" Ethan asked, playing with Bree's hair again. Bree nodded. "Yeah." Ethan frowned, handing Bree her bag. "Go change in the bathroom over there." He told her. Bree nodded. "I'll be right back." She said as she began walking to the little hut that was the women's bathroom. Once there, Bree stripped down to her birthday suit and finished drying off. She brushed her hair out and braided it. Bree was surprised at how long her hair was considering how much had been falling out. After she finished doing her hair, Bree put on a blue maxi dress along with brown leather sandals and the bracelet that Ethan had given her for Valentine's day earlier that year. It was black with blue rhinestones.

After getting dressed, Bree then gathered up her stuff and walked back out to Ethan. Ethan smiled at her. Bree smiled back at Ethan as she picked up her towel and made sure she had all of her stuff. Ethan took Bree's bag from her, not caring if anybody saw him carrying a purse. After all, he didn't want Bree to end up in the hospital again. Ethan kissed Bree's cheek, wrapping his arms around her as he helped her into his car. He had a 2010 cobalt. The reason why his mom had to drop him off at the hospital to visit Bree before is that his mom was using his car while hers was getting fixed. Bree blushed, smiling at Ethan "I love you so much." She nipped his ear. "I love you so much too." His kissed Bree once more before driving them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I would have typed this up a week ago but last Friday (the 19th) I was up in Michigan for a day and a night for my older cousin Josh and his fiance Kayla's wedding. Like I didn't go to school at all that Friday and we left at 10 am for the three hour drive up there. The wedding was fun and the reception was right after since both were at Bay Pointe Inn on Gun Lake in Shelbyville, Michigan. We saw a lot of horses on the way there and back, and on the way back we took a detour and saw Lake Michigan from Michigan. We brought home some sand accidentally and I found a hunk of driftwood and took it with me.
> 
> And then of course I was extra busy with school this week.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all like the chapter and have a good night/early morning.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana
> 
> Oh, and there will be a few week time skip next chapter.
> 
> Also, who has watched Red Band Society on Fox?
> 
> (** Mini note, apparently I forgot to put this up on AO3 right after I finished typeing it out. Oopsy, so you will get two updates today instead of just one. [12/2/14])


	16. Chapter 16: Kids In Love

**Chapter 16: Kids In Love**

* * *

  _~I know that love in just a shout into the void and that oblivion in inevitable, but I am in love with you, Hazel Grace. -Augustus- The Fault In Our Stars Movie~_

_~I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.- Augustus- The Fault In Our Stars by John Green~_

_~And we were just kids in love, the summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from. The first kiss stole the breath from my lips. Why did the last one tear us apart? Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, we'd walk down the beach, counting every star. Our hearts beat inside our chests, leaving us gasping for every breath. Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair was so contagious in the air. So satisfying and I'm still smiling. And you're still out of my reach, and you're still all of the things that I want in my life. How could I ask you to leave me? -Mayday Parade- Kids In Love~_

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later:**

Bree ran to the bathroom when she woke up, kneeling in front of the toilet and hugging the porcelain throne as she threw up what little was in her stomach. This had been going on for a few weeks now, but she didn't think any of it because of her chemo and how some of the drugs they were using to try and kill her cancer were experimental. Bree flushed the toilet before brushing her teeth. She then put on makeup to cover up her bruises. She still bruised easily, but they couldn't do anything about that until they lowered her red and white blood cell counts. Both were through the roof. Her body was all out of whack. For example, her period only lasted two days instead of a week, or she didn't get it at all. Granted, it was great to be in less pain from cramps, but it was annoying since it never came at the same time each month. Bree was getting tired of her period. She wished that Mr. Davenport would invent something that could stop her from getting her period, but the artificial hormones wouldn't be good for her already weak body. Bree made her way down to the kitchen to eat breakfast and then take her medicine. She felt light headed, and her head was throbbing. She wish her headache would just go away. Bree's nerves and muscles despised the cancer, and their fighting always made her aches and pains worse. She took a small serving of the eggs and toast that Tasha had made. Bree picked at the eggs and nibbled on her toast because she wasn't that hungry.

Chase frowned as he watched Bree eat. He was eating some fruit and wheat toast with sugar free apple butter. He had already finished his oatmeal. "What?" Bree asked, looking at Chase weirdly. "Nothing." Chase said, sighing.  _She needs her strength in order to fight her cancer._  Chase put his dishes in the sink when he was done eating, playing Angry Birds on his phone. Bree chuckled slightly, scraping her plate in the garbage and going back to her room. She ran her hands down her sides as she looked in the mirror. A tiny, broken girl with full brown eyes stared back at her. Bree sighed.  _I don't even recognize myself anymore._  Bree's ribs were showing slightly because of a combination of the chemo, her loss of appetite and her low food intake. Her shirt hung loosely on her shoulders, but it wasn't loose enough to slide down and show her breasts. As she fixed her bra straps she realized that her breasts were tingly and sensitive.  _That is definitely not a side effect from the chemo._  Bree thought, looking in the mirror. Other than that, she didn't really notice anything different about her body. Bree decided to just go to Ethan's house again. She put eyeliner and mascara on, not bothering to do anything else besides throwing her hair in a ponytail. She then grabbed her purse off her desk. After she put her shoes on, Bree quietly walked down the stairs and out of the house.

This time, Bree actually used her super speed as she ran to Ethan's house. Ethan saw her run up from his window- well not so much as seeing her run but seeing her stop. Bree panted. She hadn't used her super speed in a while. Ethan went down to the door, opening it. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. Bree half-nodded. "I th-ink so." She said in between breaths. Ethan frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?" Bree started to nod before leaning over the side of Ethan's porch and throwing up what little of her breakfast was in her stomach on a rosebush. Ethan frowned again, holding Bree's hair back. "Are you dizzy or nauseous?" He asked Bree. Bree nodded, now just throwing up stomach acid. Ethan frowned deeper, helping Bree over to the porch bench. "Do you need anything?" Ethan asked sweetly. "Just some water." Bree croaked, the bile having dried out her throat and leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Ethan nodded. "I'll be right back." He told her, going to grab a bottle of water. Ethan brought the water back out to Bree, making sure her hands clasped around the bottle as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bree whispered, slowly sipping the water. "You're welcome." Ethan said. Bree nodded as she sipped more of her water. Ethan hugged Bree. "Are you sick?" He asked. "I don't know." Bree said, leaning on the back of the bench. Ethan sat down next to Bree. Bree looked over at Ethan. Ethan looked back at Bree. "Do you want to lay down?" He asked. Bree nodded. "Yeah." She answered quietly. Ethan picked up Bree gently, carrying her upstairs. Bree whimpered, leaning against Ethan. Ethan rubbed Bree's back ,softly setting her down on his bed before grabbing a bucket from under the kitchen sink. He set the bucket down on his nightstand. Ethan then laid down next to Bree. Bree fell asleep quickly, leaning her head on his chest. Ethan smiled, wrapping his arms around Bree as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

* * *

Bree shivered as she woke up, leaning into Ethan's warm body. It had been the second night in a row that she had stayed over at Ethan's house. Ethan blinked as he woke up before yawning. After stretching, he wrapped his arms back around Bree. Bree smiled at Ethan. "Good Morning." She said and then her stomach turned. Bree bolted to the bathroom to empty her stomach of the three crackers and three ounces of chicken broth she had eaten when she woke up at four am. Ethan sighed.  _She keeps doing this and I can tell she's not doing it on purpose._  Ethan followed Bree into the bathroom, kneeling next as her body shook violently while she vomited. Ethan kept holding Bree's hair back, almost panicking. Bree dry heaved as she finished throwing up. Ethan sighed, kissing Bree's forehead. "You should go to the doctor." He told her. Bree hesitated. "I guess..." She bit her lip. "You need too." Ethan prodded. "Your being sick makes your more susceptible to illnesses like pneumonia or the flu. And it would be especially bad for you to get get sick. He stated. Bree looked up at Ethan with soft doe eyes, swallowing back more bile. Ethan looked down at Bree. "You'll be ok." Bree sighed softly. _I'm not so sure._  Her body started shaking again, her legs flailing against the overly white tile floor. Ethan fully panicked, grabbing his phone and dialling 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end of the line asked monotonously. "I THINK MY GIRLFRIEND IS HAVING A SEIZURE!" Ethan yelled into the phone. "What happened to her?" The lady asked in a just as bored tone. "She's been throwing up non-stop and she just started shaking!" Ethan exclaimed. "Get an ambulance out here now!" He yelled. "I live at 159 Maple Avenue in the Radioactive County part of Mission Creek, California." Ethan explained. "Yeah, yeah, just keep her stable. Stay on the line or don't. I don't care." With that, she stopped talking, leaving Ethan with the sound of silences and static. Ethan swallowed, holding Bree against him. She was barely conscious now. "Oh Breezy, please be ok." He pleaded, glancing up at the ceiling.

The paramedics arrived at the house quickly, rushing upstairs. "Is that her?" An older man asked.  _Man, she looks a lot like my daughter did._  He thought, holding back a few tears. Ethan nodded. "Yeah, that's my Bree." Ethan told him.  _She even has a similar name._  "Well, we'll take good care of her." The man, his name tag reading Denny, told Ethan with a slightly southern accent. "Me and my team." Ethan nodded again. "Can I-" He paused. "Can I ride with her?" Ethan asked the kind old man. Denny nodded. "Are you her brother?" He asked. Ethan shook his head. "I'm her boyfriend actually. I know we're young, but I love her so much and I'm willing to stay with her, even with her cancer. I don't know what I would do without her." He sniffled as the other paramedics gave Bree oxygen and got her on a gurney.

This time, Denny couldn't hold back the tears. "Listen son, I may not know all of your story or her story, but I will do whatever I can to help both of you. Your girl looks exactly like my daughter did before she died of liver cancer in '96. She was only 16. Her whole future was thrown away right then and there. She had always said that she wanted to be a veterinarian and help all the animals that were abused. But as her sickness got worse, her dream went poof. We would sneak her cat into her hospital room for her when she had to stay there. She got a chance to stay at a farm for two weeks before her 16th birthday. She loved it. She helped with everything she could. She even helped the farmer deliver a foal. That was the two days before her birthday. We had a hard time naming her, but the night before her 16th birthday, my daughter, Hope Breanne died in her sleep. So we named the filly Hope's Miracle as a tribute, Miracle for short. Hope would be thirty two years old now if she was still alive."

Ethan was in shock as he walked over to the ambulance with Denny. "Wow, Mr... just wow." Denny smiles slightly at Ethan. "Just call me Denny." He told Ethan offering his hand. Ethan shook Denny's hand. "Nice to meet your sir." Denny nodded, helping Ethan into the back of the ambulance. Ethan sat next to the gurney Bree was on. Bree laid still as two other paramedics, a woman of medium stature with short blonde hair, and a man with long black hair, worked on her. The woman's name tag said Pam Jackson and the man's name tag said Paul Lestrange. "Is she...?" Ethan cut himself off. He stayed to the side of the the ambulance as to not get in the way.

Pam sighed. "What happened exactly?" She asked, still working on Bree as Denny began to drive. "I don't know exactly." Ethan said. "She's been throwing up a lot more than usual for the past few days, and she wouldn't stop and then she just started shaking before passing out." He explained. Pam nodded. "I hate to ask this, but are you sexually active?" Pam asked Ethan. Ethan nodded, blushing. "Yeah. We lost our virginity to each other a few weeks ago." Pam nodded again. "Did you use any form of birth control?" She asked. "I've made sure to use condoms every time. She can't get birth control because of the hormones and her chemo." Ethan explained.  _Could Bree really be pregnant?_  Ethan thought.  _But with her cancer it would be impossible, right?_  He put his head between his legs as he felt dizzy.

It didn't take long to arrive at the hospital. Ethan stood back while Pam and Denny unload Bree from the ambulance. Ethan followed behind them as they wheeled her inside the hospital. Denny led the team through an elevator to the cancer treatment level, which happened to be on the same floor as labor and delivery. They set Bree up in a room, transferring her from the gurney to a bed, so that Dr. Kennedy could come see her when she was done with her operation. Just after Bree was transferred to the bad, someone knocked lightly on the door. "I am Dr. McAndrew, Dr. Kennedy's partner. She has told me about Bree before, so I will treat her until she is out of surgery." He told Ethan. Ethan nodded as the paramedics got Dr. McAndrew up to speed. "Ok, I am going to need another iv, an x-ray and ultrasound of the abdomen, and an MRI. Stat." Dr. McAndrew told a team of other doctors. The first thing they did was take Bree away for the MRI and X-ray. Since the other doctors took her for that, Dr. McAndrew took the time to read Bree's chart.

Ethan walked up to Dr. McAndrew. "Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked. "It's hard to say." Dr. McAndrew answered. "Her leukemia was caught at a later stage, and she might be getting sicker. Do you know if the chemo is still working?" Ethan shrugged. "She seemed fine until today." He said. Dr. McAndrew nodded. "What happened exactly?" He asked so he could get the whole story. "Bree came over in the morning two days ago. She stayed at my place since. She proceeded to throw up on a bush when she got there. I asked if she wanted some water and she said yes, so I grabbed her a bottle. Bree drank the water slowly and said that she was dizzy and nauseous. I took a nap with her today and afterwards she was throwing up she wouldn't stop throwing up. Then she passed out and that's when I called 911." Ethan explained. Dr. McAndrew nodded again. "She might just have the flu. After all, chemo does weaken the immune system. We'll have to run some tests though." He told Ethan. "If she does have the flu, how much sicker will she get?" Ethan asked nervously. Dr. McAndrew sighed. "It's hard to say, especially with her cancer being stage four."

After a nurse and one of the other doctors brought Bree back, Dr. McAndrew took some blood from Bree's arm and some urine from her catheter. "I will be back with the test results." He told Ethan. Ethan laid next to Bree, cradling her frail body. "Alright." It didn't take long for Ethan to drift off to sleep, listening to Bree's heartbeat and the sound of her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that finally. I was working on it when I was done with my classwork or if I couldn't focus on what we were doing in class, but then I just go so busy. In the next chapter the results of Bree's blood and urine (pee) tests will come in, so yeah. And can you guess where I got Dr. McAndrew from? Also, happy belated Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. I hope y'all had a good time with your families.
> 
> Though, I am sorry to say that there will most likely not be another update until possible late December/probably early-mid January because of the Red Band Society fanfic exchange. So yeah, I have a month to write three RBS one-shots. So wish me luck!
> 
> And Denny is also the name of my grandpa. It just fit, I don't know why.
> 
> Have a good night/day/whatever, depending on what time zone you're in.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana


	17. Chapter 17: Northern Downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh warning for impossibly old fic and terrible 1st person writing style from Sophomore year of High school, like omg and I can't believe I ever showed anyone irl my crappy written fic, ugh why Bre, why?
> 
> For perspective just read any of my old fanfics, first person is normally terribly written unless you know how to get inside the character's head, and so I use only as a last choice weapon *shrugs*
> 
> like honestly out of us crappy fic writers, Brentinator writes in first person the best, and I write in a combination between third person limited and third person omnipotent or whatever the terms actually are. Smh.
> 
> and I don't know what was in the brain of 15 year old me, only it was the height of my emo alternative band phase, to say the least.
> 
> honestly my muse probably smokes weed, like she grows it somewhere in the mindfield made of brian matter, the way that I have so many random ideas and conceived the idea of a Lab Rats/The Big Bang Theory/High School Musical crossover fanfic.
> 
> also like none of Bree's relationships in canon ended well and like of course I can't suddenly change the story and make her a lesbian so like bisexual Bree Davenport in this AU. It won't be acknowledged but it's there.
> 
> and another warning for bad editing and me accidently putting some third person into first person, oops?
> 
> but just as well because I have bronchitis so I'm in a haze of medicine and not being able to breathe. And still have to get my wisdom teeth out on Friday.

**Chapter 17: Northern Downpour**

* * *

_~If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewelry to the sea. For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me._

_And then she said she can't believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues, tripping eyes, and flooded lungs. Northern downpour sends its love. -Panic! At The Disco- Northern Downpour~_

* * *

 Ethan's P.O.V.

Later that day, Dr. McAndrew came back into the room. He looked at me, briefly biting his lip. "I have Bree's test results."

I bit my lip as well, just hard enough to cause pain but not bleeding. "Is she- will she be alright?" I asked nervously. Fuck. I didn't mean to get tangled into this mess, but I didn't know what I would do without Bree.

Dr. McAndrew sighed when he looked at me, which wasn't a good sign. So I closed my eyes, trying to prepare for the worst.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but she is pregnant."

I may have sighed in relief but Jesus Christ. A baby, a freaking baby at 15? Not only that, but with Bree being sick, how long would she even live after the baby was born, if the baby even made it? Would she want to keep it? Did he want to keep it? He didn't even know how to hold a baby, let alone give it a bottle! The closest he had ever had to babies was his childhood dog having puppies when he was like, seven.

"Wait... pregnant? What does that mean for how sick she is? Is the baby even alright?" I took a deep breath, looking up at Dr. McAndrew. Only now did I realize how old he looked, probably as a result of taking care of sick kids.

Dr. McAndrew nodded. "She's about five to seven weeks along. I don't want to discuss the outcome until she is awake, because technically, you're not family."

I winced. If I hadn't been the one to call for the ambulance, I probably wouldn't even be there. I just rolled my eyes. "Six to seven weeks sounds closer to the timeline... but  what do I know? I used a condom and I don't think it broke."

Dr. McAndrew nodded. "It could have broke without you realizing it."

"Is Bree _alright_?" I was already worried about her, and I should be more worried about her than the baby because she is the one that has a life, in the end the baby wasn't a baby, just cells, and god forbid, if Bree survived this, we could always always adopt kids when we were old and married.

"She should be fine, the seizure was a result of dehydration." Dr. McAndrew told me.

"She was shaking right in front of me and she couldn't even keep liquids down!" I couldn't believe this quack.

"My guess would be hyperemesis gravidarum, which is severe morning sickness, which is easily treated with iv fluids and antiemetics." Dr. McAndrew hypothesized as he set up an ultrasound for Bree. He put some sort of gel on her stomach before rubbing it with the wand from the ultrasound. Dr. McAndrew zoomed the picture in more. "There's your baby. She's exactly five weeks along."

I nodded, putting my head between my legs as I felt faint.

"Are you ok?" Dr. McAndrew asked me.

"I'm fine, just surprised." I answered honestly.

Dr. McAndrew nodded. "And worried?" I nodded again. "

Of course I'm worried about Breeze and now our baby." I sighed, looking at the ultrasound screen before looking at Bree's stomach. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad! Even though I was worried about Bree and the baby, I was starting to get excited. I mean, the little embryo is my kid.

Dr. McAndrew moved the ultrasound wand around on Bree's stomach. "And there's the heartbeat." He smiled.

I listened, and there it was; a fast, echoing thumping. "That's beautiful." I commented.

Dr. McAndrew smiled wider. "Do you want copies of the ultrasound?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

He chuckled as he printed off copies of the ultrasound pictures. After he handed them to me I put one in the picture slot of my wallet with Bree and my parents. Dr. McAndrew wiped the gel off of Bree's stomach. "She's going to need a lot of prenatal vitamins in order to have enough nutrients for the baby because of her chemo and morning sickness though." I nodded again.

"Her morning sickness is getting pretty bad." I agreed. Dr. McAndrew nodded.

Bree groaned as she woke up. "What happened?" She whimpered in pain before blowing her hair out of her face.

I frowned. "You wouldn't stop throwing up and then you passed out." I explained.

"Oh.." Bree said, unphased. I nodded, looking at her.

"Do you feel ok?" I played with her hair, glancing down at her stomach. I bit my lip, trying to decided whether or not I should tell her about the baby or wait for Dr. McAndrew. I looked at Bree again.

"I've been better." Bree told me. I nodded.

"Bree, I have to tell you something." She looked at me like a deer in headlights. "What is it?" She asked, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

I sighed nervously, taking one of the copies of the ultrasound out of my pocket. "Dr. McAndrew, who is Dr. Kennedy's partner, she was in surgery, he said that you're pregnant." I showed her the ultrasound picture.

"So we're going to have a baby?" Bree looked at me. I couldn't even determine her facial expression.

"What if it doesn't live? What if I don't live? I couldn't just leave you with a baby, that would suck when you have a life and you have a future, at this point, I don't even know if I have a future." Bree whispered, looking away from me.

I grabbed her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of it. "Hey, hey, look at me. We're stupid teenagers, we  should have seen this coming with the way we've been fucking like rabbits, but we didn't. I didn't leave you when I found out that you were sick, what makes you think that I'd leave you now?"

"I-I don't know, to be honest." Bree paused, taking a deep breath. "I've just felt so shitty since I've been sick and you've been great, but is this what I get after risking my life time and time again to save the world?"

I kissed her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears from her face. "Just because you can't go on missions right now doesn't mean that you're not a badass. I mean, just last week you kicked a mugger in the nuts and gave an old lady back her purse." That was definitely a sight to see, though it was just a little scary that my girlfriend was stronger than me even when she was sick. But she wouldn't hurt me as long as I stayed on her good side.

Bree laughed, throwing her head back while she giggled. "That was awesome. And the lady bought us tacos, even though I said she didn't have to. And the guy did have it coming, based on what the policeman said about how many ladies he's robbed."

I grinned. "That's my girl. You just worry about getting better so you can stop more old ladies from being mugged, your brothers can take care of the superheroing for now." I kissed her forehead.

Bree smiled, leaning closer to me. "You know, I could get used to being a mom, to be honest. My life has never been normal, so I could get at least a small slice of normal." She chuckled. "But it's too early to think about that, I've gotta get past the first trimester first."

I wrapped my arms around her. "How about when we get out of here I take you on a proper date? I've been saving up some money and you deserve to be showed off, you're so beautiful." I smirked, knowing that I would make her blush.

"What about having money for the baby?" Bree asked, her face still flushed red.

"I could get a job, I've been saving my birthday money for years because there wasn't really anything I was interested in spending it on because I knew my parents would buy stuff for me." I shrugged. That was the one perk of being an only child and having parents that fought all the time.

"Oh, ok, Mr. Breadwinner." Bree teased, sticking her tongue out at me. "How are we going to tell our family?"

I grimmanced. My mom would be excited, telling my dad would not be fun. That would probably be the final straw for them getting a divorce, if I was honest to myself. And Bree's brothers were already protective over her,  if we hadn't  met at school I probably would not be dating her. But, we couldn't hide this forever.

"How about we find a cute way to tell them?" I suggested. "Just nothing that would make them decide to put the video on youtube." It was bad enough that Bree was in the hospital, she still had her bionic chip, and a pregnancy reveal video would be an easy way for someone to find out who she is if the bionic secret was ever to escape.

Bree grinned. "What if we make them dinner and put buns in the oven? Or get onesies as a present?"

I chuckled. "Both of those ideas sound fun, and we do have to tell two sets of parents. We should give my mom onesies as a present, us making dinner works better for your family because no offense, but your step-mom's cooking could definitely be better."

Bree chuckled. "Trust me, I know. It's a wonder how she and my dad feed us, because my dad only knows how to make takeout, breakfast, spaghetti or chicken when he does cook, and her cooking is just all over the place." She yawned.

"Are you tired? It's getting late in the day and you should rest." I suggested, wrapping my arms around Bree.

Bree nodded. "I'm freaking exhausted."

"Then go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." I wrapped my arms around her tighter, trying to help her get more comfortable, even if I would end up with a sore back later.

"I love you too." Bree whispered, closing her eyes as she started to fall asleep. She definitely  must have been exhausted, because she fell asleep almost right away, when it usually took me a long time to fall asleep in a strange bed. But, with her there, I relaxed, and began to go on my own path into dreamland.


End file.
